


Patriotic Skittles

by ottobarnes



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Fourth of July, Gen, Skittles, nothing but fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 05:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7422508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ottobarnes/pseuds/ottobarnes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patriotism has its place, Steve knows. He just doesn't think a bag of Skittles is that place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patriotic Skittles

"Hey Clint, whatcha got there?" asked Steve, looking up from his spot on the couch as Clint wandered into the communal floor of Avengers tower, a red-white-and-blue packet in his hand. 

"Patriotic Skittles, Cap! You want some?" Clint grinned, tossing a few of the candies in the air and catching them easily in his mouth. He held out the bag for Steve. 

Steve took the bag, skepticism clearly stamped on his face. "Do they really have to do this every year?"

"Really? This coming from the Star-Spangled Man with a Plan?" Tony said, apparently having finished whatever he'd been working on in his lab downstairs. 

"Har har, Tony. Thanks for the reminder." Steve scowled. "Patriotism has its place. I'd just rather it weren't all so commercial these days."

"Aw, come on Steve. It's fun!" Clint leaned his forearms on the back of the couch. "Just try some, they're good!"

Steve rolled his eyes, but looked down at the package anyway. "What flavors did they use, anyway? Blackberry, strawberry, raspberry," he read off. "Wild berry? That's not very specific. And--yumberry? What the hell is yumberry?!"

"Only the best flavor of Skittles ever!" Clint crowed, a huge grin on his face. 

"Buck, look at this. What the hell is yumberry? Why'd they gotta make up some phony flavor? It's not like they ran out of berries - what about blueberry? Blueberries are more American than apple pie! Did they forget blueberries exist?" Steve held out the package towards Bucky, who had barely glanced up from cleaning his various weapons during the whole exchange. 

"That's pretty messed up, Steve. You should call the president to complain," Bucky said, face deadpan before turning back to the rifle in front of him. 

"You know what, Steve? You're right -- they should have used real berries. Like watermelon. How did strawberry make the cut? It's not even a real berry! JARVIS, file a complaint with Skittles about their so-called patriotic berry flavors."

"That would be inadvisable, sir."

Clint laughed and snatched the bag out of Steve's hand. Steve leaned back into the couch, picking up his book and pointedly ignoring the laughter around him.

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I wrote this before July 4th. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
